


Fade

by Phorn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mutants, Runaway AU, Sci-Fi, Teen AU, circuses, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phorn/pseuds/Phorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is a runaway, a pariah, a boy who melts into the shadows. But his secret is he doesn't just sneak away. Dan can disappear, visibly vanish from the earthly plane. On the run, he steals to survive. Escaped from an illegal laboratory, he's haunted by the constant possibility that anyone could be from the Haven, and take him back to hell on earth. </p><p>This is the story of how he meets Phil Lester, a circus attraction with a secret hidden under his loose shirts. Given the option of escape with Dan, will he take it?</p><p>An introduction to a possible new series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade

Dan Howell sat in the quiet of the run down restaurant, tracing the scars up his hand with his fingers. He was sat by the massive window, outside the grey sky seemed to swallow everything with its gloom. A thick swathe of pine trees was across the cracked parking lot, and the exit led to rural roads and acres of farmland. Wrapping his hands around the styrofoam cup, he blew at the steam rising off the cocoa. The watery drink hadn't been bought for the taste, just the warmth. That, and a reason to loiter. Eyes flickering to and from cars, he gently lifted the cup to his lips to take a tentative sip. Swallowing the scalding liquid, his stomach let out a growl. Pulling out his wallet, he saw he had spent all his notes. A couple coins still remained however, and when the waitress came by to ask Dan if everything was fine, he ordered a large serving of chips. Having not eaten in a couple days, he was ready to eat even the most burnt of offerings they could muster, especially at three pounds. When the food finally did come he poured ketchup on them until he couldn't see the top layer, then slowly began to eat. Looking down at his dirty converse, the plastic toes shining with rain water. Keeping his head down as he ate, just like he always did. Dan Howell always looked down.

One might think that this was from some low self esteem, or he was just being a moody teen like most of the youth wandering about. This was not the case. A mouse does not stand proudly near a barn full of hungry cats, and a fish does not swim with puffed fins around a hook. Dan was unlike most humans, for he was a creature being hunted. His body looked normal now, the only visual remainders of his early life being some scars around his right hand and ribs, a tattoo and a knick taken out of his ear. But he knew his predators couldn't be that easily fooled. 

They called it 'Haven.' A safe place, apparently, as though that would pacify the subjects. When he was two, he was kidnapped. Presumed to be dead, for years he had been trapped in this underground lab. Tests and adjustments, for years and years as doctors with a morbid sense of curiosity tried to see what they could make a human do. Dan watched as kids stronger than him were chewed up and spit out. The only way subjects left was in a body bag. So Dan laid low, curled up in the corner of his cell for day after day. Listening to the doctors speak, eavesdropping on conversation. Surgeries honestly weren't that bad for him, as they couldn't really think of what to do with the young boy. He taught himself how to read, with the three crumpled books on the floor of his cell and the sound of his 'caretakers' reading different things off. It went on for his whole life, up until a certain point. But Dan Howell did not leave Haven dead. Instead he walked through hell, and lived to tell about it. 

It was impossibly clumsy to think that performing a brain surgery on the fly would be a good idea, but the scientists at Haven had honestly no idea what to do with Daniel, and now that he was older many doors had closed. So on a whim they decided to play around with his brain, and see if they could pinpoint the area certain limbs were in and paralyze his arms. So they did, and when Dan awoke he could move them just the same as he had the day before. Disappointed the doctors had left him, but what they didn't know is that they had discovered an oddity unlike the world had ever seen.

The universe is an odd place, of many things that don't have any logical explanation. It just so happens that in this particular human brain, the atoms and cells were all very well connected. So in a freak accident that gave a big 'fuck you' to the laws of physics, the doctors damaged his brain in such I way that his atoms became aware of themselves, in such a way they knew why and how they existed all on their own. Dan did not know how this worked, but with a thought, he could do something new. He could vanish. His cells would turn themselves into a colour no creature on earth could see, through a harmless radiation that would encase him and he would practically vanish into thin air, along with everything on him. 

So at fourteen when they shut his cell doors for the night, the doctor didn't know there was an invisible force behind him, until in the morning alarms were ringing, but the subject was already miles upon miles away. 

Dan had roamed for a week until he managed to sneak on a train back to his old town. When he arrived at his house, he was met with reality. That being that the kidnappers had burnt it to the ground after they retrieved him, with his parents inside. For hours he sobbed at the crushing reality that he was, truly alone. But eventually survival instincts kicked in. He had made it this far, he was doomed to living. 

For a couple months he roamed, stealing food and money and sneaking onto trains to survive. Until eventually he snuck into a vacant hotel room with his filthy hospital gown trailing behind him. When he locked the door behind him he went straight to the bathroom, and gasped in horror at what he saw in the mirror.

He looked completely different. At first he grabbed at the odd brown tufts that covered his head, for a minute jabbing at it with his hands. He had seen tons of people with hair in public, but at the Haven there was no reason for any subjects to have hair. He had thought that the chemicals they used to remove it had just made him permanently glabrous. But apparently not, as other than a couple inches of hair on his head he had eyebrows, and a thin covering of hair almost everywhere else on his body. His skin was no longer translucent, but ever-so-slightly tanned and now dusted with freckles. They had always kept him a bit too plump at the Haven, but even with all the food he had been stealing he lost weight. Now his cheek and collar bones were outlined and he was quite thin. He had also grown, being a teen now, and gaped at his reflection. His hair was almost drenched with grease, and he was caked with dirt and sweat. Grabbing the hospital gown he frowned at the fabric, torn and filthy. He made himself disappear and slunk out into the hall, knowing if they found it in the rooms trash they would know he had been there. After discarding it he slipped back into the room, and turned on the shower praying no one could hear. After using all the bottles of shampoo, soap and conditioner, the water dripping off him was clear. Being clean felt odd after such a long time of roaming, and he looked in the mirror. His right shoulder had a tattoo the size of a two pence coin, with an 'H crudely printed in black ink. He decided to get that covered up soon, but looking at the boy in a mirror he broke out into a grin. He looked exactly like a normal teenage boy. His teeth had been straightened early on at the Haven, so he didn't stick out for them either. "I don't even look that ugly." He decided.

After drying, Dan wrapped a towel around his waist and vanished. He left the hotel and strolled through the quiet city. He was in Bath, which was coincidental due to that's what he had just done. Waiting quietly, he finally found a clothing store that was just closing up. Making sure no one on the sparsely populated streets was looking, he went visible just log enough to get into the shop. After the man behind the register locked the front door and left, he quickly re-appeared. Finding a jumper, shirt, socks, jeans and underwear in his size, Dan took the security tags off and changed into them. It was a mostly black and dark grey outfit, and he had never worn anything but a gown before. Finding a pair of shoes that fit, he slipped them on and noticed the towel he had left sitting. Going to a nearby rack he found the largest backpack he could, and folded the towel into it. On another whim, he grabbed some more clothes, until the bag was almost completely stuffed full. He had enough to circulate by going to the laundromat every month now, and felt a warm sense of pride over managing it in his stomach. Finding a coat he shoved it in too, then zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. Making sure there were no signs of him left, he snuck back into the security room and cleared all the security tapes. Now just to wait until the store opened again. 

In the morning when the manager opened the store, Dan slipped out quietly. It was time to get tot the train station, and one would ever know it was him. He thanked god it didn't tire him to conceal himself, but now he tested walking visibly. People didn't even take a second look at him. When he finally went invisible behind a wall to sneak into a Tesco for food, he realized where his height was on the chart. 5"10. "Oh my god." He thought to himself, he had grown five inches in the short time since his escape. He realized that soon he would be fully grown, and was happy for the bagginess in the clothes so they wouldn't get small too quickly. He snuck into the store and stole a packet of ramen, stuffing it in his bag.

When he finally made it to the train, he sat looking out the window as the countryside flew by. Shoving the raw noodles into his mouth he couldn't help but feel proud that he had managed to escape. Now he had a life to live outside of the Haven, at least. He rested his head on the seat and closed his eyes, smile crawling across his face.

~ 

Leaving behind his money to pay for the chips, Dan finished off the rest of the cooling hot chocolate and went to the dingy bathroom. It was late February now, and in a couple months he would be sixteen. His hair now reached down to the bottoms of his ears at the longest part of his fringe, cut haphazardly by himself to add a surprisingly average and effortless look to his appearance. He pierced his own ears with a sewing needle, some isopropyl alcohol and a chunk of potato (how's that for engineering?) and now black studs usually occupied them. He had grown even more and looked somewhat adult now, standing at an impressive 6"1. His tattoo had been gone over, now three, tiny, dull pink and antique looking roses trailed about fifteen centimetres down his collarbone. As they went down, they wilted more and more and two wrinkled petals were right below the last one. The H was completely gone. Otherwise he looked the same. Fixing his dark burgundy hooded jumper, which now actually fit him, he unlocked the door and grabbed his bag. Leaving the restaurant, he honestly had no idea where he was going next. He was thinking about heading up into Scotland for a while, or maybe Ireland or Wales to get away from England for a month or two. The bus he was getting on was leaving soon, the next stop being Manchester. 

He decided to board and get to the bigger city, then head up north into the neighbouring countries. Settling in his seat he pulled his phone out, stolen directly from the Apple Store. Checking the time and then tapping away aimlessly at Angry Birds for a bit. He checked the date. February 23, 2009. Over a year and a half since his escape. He zipped it back into his bag as the bus began to move, preparing for the three hours to Manchester.

~

When the bus stopped and he was finally jolted awake, Dan got off the bus quickly and melted into the shadows of the city. He disliked the busyness, but didn't have to worry about much being separated from the world. After a couple hours of walking, he finally found a hotel that looked cheap enough for him to stay in, at about £45 a night for a small room. Dan rifled around in his bag until he found a crinkled £50 note from his last petty theft excursion that had been forgotten, and got himself a room for a night. He had to be out by the next day at four in the afternoon, then it was off to the other islands of the U.K. Locking his bag in the room, he ventured up to the rooftop swimming pool and sat overlooking the city. Closing his eyes, the wind ruffled his hair and buffeted his face. Though everything seemed better now he was free, it still seemed lonely at times.

All of a sudden the door to the rooftop opened and a man in a baggy hoodie stomped out onto the deck. Dan jumped, for a second fearing it was a man from Haven, but he was far too young. Dan watched as the man sat on one of the pool chairs near him. He was gorgeous, defined cheekbones with light skin stretched around his thin face. Bright ginger hair was up in a long quiff on his head and a pair of shockingly luminous light blue eyes flickered anxiously. Jeans clung to his thin legs, but his upper half was obscured by the huge sweater. He caught Dan's staring gaze, and scoffed angrily. 

"What? Want an autograph? With what hand? Huh?" He snarled sarcastically. Dan was confused and looked away quickly. "M'sorry. I didn't mean to stare." Dan said quietly. The man couldn't be much older than Dan himself. Silence filled the area, before a more gentle voice spoke up. "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. It's just I'm really tired of people staring even when my arms aren't out. I've been having a bad night." He apologized. Dan wasn't used to other humans, but he let out a sigh and responded. "That's fine, I understand." Curiosity pulled at him to ask more. 

"What do you mean when your arms aren't out?" Dan asked, and the stranger raised his eyebrows. "Do you not recognize me?" Dan shook his head. "Am I supposed to?" The other teen cocked his head, smile pulling at his lips. "I'm The Amazing Phil." He said, and Dan just looked quizzical. "You don't know who I am?" Phil asked, Dan shaking his head again. "Why do they call you The Amazing Phil?" He asked, and Phil sighed, playing with his hands. "I guess I'll tell you so you don't just google it to find out yourself. You'll get your own personal show." He sat facing Dan, and Dan turned to sit watching him fully now. 

"When I was born, I was a genetic anomaly. I have odd genes. Some people thought I was a vampire, some say a monster, but I obviously disagree. I have these really bright eyes, I'm bioluminescent through them due to chemicals, that also makes my vision pretty bad without contacts or glasses. My metabolism works fast so I eat a ton, and my bones are stronger than most and jut out. I'm pretty fast too, and the worlds fastest coin stacker! My canines and incisors are oddly sharp-" He punctuates the sentence with a very pointy smile of white teeth that do make him look a bit like a vampire. "But most of all, the reason that I am-" His voice started to rasp as he leaned into Dan, biting his lip as his eyes got even more lidded. Dan was transfixed by the faint glow of the blue orbs. "So amazing-" He smiled and bit his tongue behind his sharp teeth. He stands and arches his back, grabbing his sweater and pulling it off with a flourish. 

Dan lets out an amazed gasp at the sight. Phil's now uncovered muscular arms go to his hips, well the ones that were through the sleeves.

Along with the usual arms that a human would have, in front of his thick shoulders jutted out two more biceps. Two extra arms that were tucked against his chest under the hoodie moved out to the side, and raised. He was giving the peace sign with two, then with the others he had his hands on his waist. All of them fully formed and functioning, and Phil rested the top ones on the bottoms then sat down again. Dan was still gaping, and the older grinned at him, reaching out with all four to rest on his shoulders and arms. Dan looked up and met his sparkling eyes. "That's cooler than my trick." He said numbly. Phil cocked his head just like Dan had, as the younger waved a hand in front of him. "Now you see me." He said, slowly his fingers, hand then arm began to disappear. Phil's smug expression vanished in shock as Dan completely disappeared. All of a sudden the voice was right up against his face. "Now you don't" Dan reappeared, close to the gingers face. Phil was in awe, and both leaned back. 

"No one will believe you if you say something." Dan said threateningly. Phil nodded, laying one of him hands on Dan's shoulder. "How- how can you do that?" He asked, and Dan sighed. 

"Long story short, I was kidnapped as a baby. They experimented on me and when I was twelve they did something to my brain. Whatever it was gave me this, ability, I guess. So I escaped, now I just kinda roam around." He said, shyly casting his eyes downwards. "That must sound pretty crazy, but that's what happened." Phil swallowed, and nodded. "That makes, sense I guess." He decided. Dan looked at him expectantly, and Phil ran his hands through his hair, laughing wearily. 

"This is insane. I mean, I'm seeing an invisible kid. I must have lost it. But hey, I guess I owe you an explanation to where I'm from." He started, Dan rolling his eyes. "You have four arms, and glowing eyes, and sharp teeth. How am I so weird." 

Phil shrugged. "At least I have a well known reason. Let me set the scene. I was born seventeen years ago in a car. My parents were suuper religious. When they saw that their baby had four arms, they had to get rid of me. Four arms! I was the devil incarnate, what other reason would mutate one of Gods creations so badly? So they did, and I was adopted by my current guardians. Of course, when you get a baby with four arms you don't just go 'hahah that's cool.' You whore him out as a carnival exhibit, of course. I was tutored up until I was about thirteen, and they made me fast forward through my education up until when I would be going to Uni. When I was thirteen, I was ready for Uni, but of course I didn't go. Instead I go around and let people gape at me. Some of them even throw popcorn at me. I love popcorn, don't get me wrong, but what the hell? To make it worse, I hate the people I'm stuck with. See all these burns my bottom arms? That's from Frank putting out his cigarettes on me. I have to go to a six hour show tomorrow. Just sitting in a glass box for six hours, waving my arms and smiling at people." He ranted. Dan gave him a sympathetic look, before getting an idea. Phil was definitely good looking, and seemed nice enough. Maybe he could try something out. 

"Well, I mean, you have fun getting gawked at all day. I'm making my way south after this. I couldn't imagine being caged like you are. Sure I get lonely out there, God I would kill to have another person to venture with. But they'd have to have a pretty shit life to leave with me." He hinted heavily. Phil looked at him, surprised. In his mind he was questioning himself. "Here it is! I have a chance to leave, and run away." But he kept a straight face. "But I mean it would be hard right? You'd have someone who couldn't turn invisible with you. Surely they would be a burden?" Dan shook his head. "If I'm touching them, they can disappear too." He answered. Phil met his eyes, a smirk crawling across the brunette's face. "I mean, you probably wouldn't. I need someone to devote everything, and leave everything behind." 

Phil looked at his hands, then back up at the mysterious boy. "If I had the night to think, maybe I could do that?" Dan sighed, and crossed his legs. "Well, I'm leaving tomorrow. At six in the morning. So It'd be great to have someone to travel with, but I can't risk and indecisive person. Maybe you should wait for another one-in-a-million anomaly to come by and invite you." Dan said with fake regret in his voice. Phil took in a breath. "What- what do I need to do if I want to come with you?" He asked, Dan yawned and stood.

"If your really do want to come with me, and stay with me, you have to be prepared for the worst. For the first couple months you will devote yourself to survival, and give me everything I ask of you. You have to be prepared to lose everything at any given moment. Even the clothes off your back or even your appearance. You need to learn the ropes, and be prepared to come and give your complete obedience to me. Of course when you prove your loyalty I will do the same. Remember, I have freedom to lose while you do not, this is why you need to listen. If you betray me, I can assure you. You'll never see me again. You have the night, then meet me at room 204 tomorrow at four in the morning. Fifteen minutes after that, I'll be gone. Only bring a single bag if you do. Good luck Phil." He began to walk to the door, and turned to face the man. 

"By the way, I'm Dan."

~

It was three thirty, and Phil couldn't sleep. He hated the scent of secondhand smoke that seemed to reach every crevice in the room. He had been lying for hours, but now he was almost certain about what he was going to do. He had a life he wanted to live, and it would never happen if he stayed here as an exhibit. He slipped out of bed, blackout drunk 'parents' dead to the world. He looked at his suitcase and decided to take his backpack instead. Shoving in the clothes he liked (not many.) his phone, glasses and contacts with their solution, a toothbrush and paste, and his stuffed lion. Zipping it shut, he went over to Frank's wallet and pulled out fifty pounds, quietly zipping it into his bag. Putting on his shoes, he slipped out of the room for the last time. The only thing he left behind was a note.

"I'm not an animal. I'm leaving, and not coming back. Don't look for me. I'll be fine."

~

At five after four, Phil was still standing outside 204 after knocking at four. Tears welling to his eyes. His chance had escaped him. He turned to leave, just as the door opened behind him. 

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to leave. Not dedicated enough, Lester." Dan teased, Phil spun to see no-one. "Come in, I'm invisible you dolt." Phil felt nervous butterflies as he stepped into the room, and the door closed behind him. Dan flickered into view. "I did a little research on you, sorry for the stalkerishness. I was curious to see how famous you were. Not terribly, thank god. Not too many people will recognize you. Especially after you disguise yourself." He said, taking Phil's bag gently. Putting it on the bed, he unzipped his own. Pulling out a box of something, he handed it to Phil. Looking down, it was hair dye. "Am I dying my hair?" Phil asked. Dan nodded, and motioned to Phil's bag to ask if he could open it, Phil nodded and he unzipped it. "Well, they're going to be looking for a ginger kid with a quiff, wearing the clothes you took with you, and four arms. So when they see a kid with black hair in his face wearing my clothes, and his arms under his jumper, they won't expect a thing." Dan explained. Phil sighed and took off his jumper with his other arms. "Now go get on with it, we don't have all day. We have to be out of here by five thirty." "Yeah, just let me grab my contacts." Phil reached for his bag, but Dan interrupted him. "Do you wear your glasses or your contacts more?" "My contacts wh-" "Then put on your glasses." Dan commanded. Phil realized why, and begrudgingly took them, going to the tiny bathroom. 

~

It had been thirty minutes since he had put in the dye, so Phil pulled off his boxers and got into the shower. Staring down as dark, almost purple water swirled down the drain. Eventually the water cleared, and he grabbed the shampoo. Rinsing his body with soap, he stood in the warm water for a couple minutes to mull over what he was doing. His arms all hovered in front of him, and he reached back with his bottom right to grab at the faucet and turn the shower off. 

Drying his hair and body at the same time was no issue, so he wrapped a towel around his waist and finally glanced up as he pulled away the oven from his head. His hair was jet black, a stark contrast to the red-brown it had been an hour prior. Once he was completely dry, he went back out into the room, Dan was perched on the bed, wearing Phil's hoodie and playing on his phone. Phil saw some clothes laid out for him and picked them up, along with his phone. "I fixed that so it can't be traced, so you may have some issues with phoning people." He added, and Phil just nodded. Going to the bathroom he changed into them, tucking his bottom arms down into his shirt. Pulling his sweater over it, he put on the glasses and swept his hair down into his face. He could barely recognize himself, and went to the room. Dan looked up from his phone for the first time and jumped, then looked back at Phil grinning. "Shit, you look different." Phil moved his hidden arms nervously and Dan just laughed. "Good different, come on, let's get out of here." They both checked for anything left over, and went down to the lobby. Dan to leave the hotel, and Phil to leave his entire life.

~

A month later, the two sat on a dock in England, sipping at coffee. "So the question still stands, tiny hippo or huge dolphin?" Dan giggled and sank his head into the order's shoulder. "Why the hell would I want a dolphin that big? Where did you get the tiny hippo from?" Phil rolled his eyes. "Because dolphins are cool! And the hippo was in a weird Canadian commercial." Dan finished his coffee, and began to bite at the cup. "Why are you thinking about Canada? Why are you watching their weird commercials?" Phil answered as though it was the most simple thing in the world. "The ocean!" He gestured towards the water and dark grey skies. Dan snorted and poked at Phil's arms, changing the subject. "A tiny hippo. What ones can you write with?" He asked. "Both the right ones, imagine if I was ambidextrous! I would write with four arms!" Phil responded. Dan smiled. "Well tuck them away lion, we have things to do." 

The two ventured along the rural road back into town. "What are we going to do?" Dan asked. "With our lives?" Phil looked into the sky, rain clouding his glasses. "I don't know, move in together? Get a dog, cactus? Jobs?" Both had already grown accustomed to finally having someone else in their lives. Dan looked at the ground, and let out a sigh. "Would you actually want to do that with me?" Phil smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "I'd like to scrub toilets with you. We stick together." Dan put his hand on the arm. "I could bring you a lot of danger." "I like danger." "Well then I guess I'm the best stranger you've ever gotten a room with." Dan teased, as both of them walked side by side down the shoulder of the road. 

A fisherwoman near the docks saw a pair, one with black hair and the other with brown walking down the road with their arms around each other. When she looked back to untie the ropes she turned and looked back, but for whatever reason, the couple had vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed! It really helps motivate me to write some more.


End file.
